Scrotum Ball - Devlin Lee Saga
by Appleandboo
Summary: A story about how one mans sexual desires can cause a serious adventure, this is comedy and drama rolled into one, it has references and characters from all sorts of games and many all new characters that I myself made or are based on friends, this contains sexual references and occasional bad language. This is my first story publicly released so enjoy!
1. Scrotum Ball - Episode 1

******Scrotum Ball - Episode 1: Poker Night at the Condom Tree**

It was a cold evening, the cool breeze and light drizzly rain made it a peaceful evening, but one most people would like to spend inside. Four men wait around a table expecting a fifth, Boogerman, Commander Video, Waluigi and JM were waiting to play poker.

Boogerman: "What's taking him so long!"  
Commander Video:"Probably fapping."  
Boogerman: "Yup!"  
JM: "Come on, this is a waste of my time, I could be playing Team Fortress 2!"  
Boogerman: "Gee calm down there."

A squeak came from the door, It was Caleb.

Caleb: "Hey everybody, sorry I'm late, I was in the middle of a really faggoty traffic jam, but hey, I made it to the Condom Tree so that's all good!"  
JM: "Weird huh, playing poker inside a hollowed out tree with a Condom on the top".  
Caleb: "Tell me about it."  
Waluigi: "Wahahaha! Time to play poker, bitches!"  
Caleb: "Okay, okay settle down there, I'm on my way."  
Boogerman: "Woo, look at that smoking hot card dealer!"  
JM: "Damn girl!"  
Karina: "I will be your card dealer tonight, My name is Karina, I hope you enjoy your game tonight!"  
JM: "Shit man, she's hot!"  
Caleb: "Haha yup, but she's way out of your league bro."  
JM: "Shut up fag."  
Boogerman: "Enough you two, let's play the game!"

Just as the cards and chips were being dealt, something strange happened, the lights went out, then suddenly the hot card dealer let out a massive scream! The tension in the room rose as someone sabotaged their peaceful evening!

Devlin Lee: "Hello gay faggots, it is I, Devlin Lee who is on a hunt for the girl with the juiciest cunt! Karina seems like a worthy candidate!"  
Caleb: "Aw what the hell man, we could easily destroy you in a fight, Boogerman could just burp on your face and your head would fly off!"  
Devlin Lee: "That's where you're wrong, I learnt the secret art of Fag-Jitzu and here's my first move, I like to call it GTFO! Goodbye cunts, my boyfriend who does steroids could destroy all you faggots in a duel!"  
Boogerman: "I think someone needs to be taught a lesson, little fags like you should stay at home and fap over gay porn, not interfere with a Gentlemans Fivesome, also known as Texas Hold'em Poker!"  
Devlin Lee: "Big words, even bigger anus, from all the poop gas that violently erupts from there I'm not too surprised... You're worthless, even I, the gayest faggot you'll ever meet would not destroy your asshole."  
Boogerman: "That's it! I've had it with you!"

Boogerman violently charged at the gay cunt, Devlin swiftly dodged then delivered a powerful blow to the balls... Literally. Like dead fucking serious, he's fucking sucking him off.  
Boogerman: "Ahh what the hell! You ripped my green suit, and now you're... Sucking my balls!"  
JM: "Uh, what the actual fuck just happened?"

Devlin Lee then bit extremely hard on Boogermans tender ballsack. Boogerman screamed out in agony! He will now never be able to reproduce, his testicles and ballsack fell to the floor, and with it his hopes of having a family.

Devlin Lee: "Ah, not a big loss ey? You're mutated genetics shouldn't spread so I did the world a massive favour in the long run."  
Boogerman: "AHHH! I'M GOING TO FUCKING DESTROY YOU!"  
Devlin Lee: "This is the time I make a tactical retreat, and my boyfriend Juan Jr has taken care of the one you call Karina, If you want her back then good luck with that, BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BURN IN THIS TREE!"

Devlin Lee used went out the front exit, and gave orders to a mysterious figure in the doorway. Then fire started spreading, a person in red was holding a flamethrower, skipping around happily while destroying this Vintage Poker house. Commander Video ran for his life leaving a rainbow trail behind him, the pyromaniac was intrigued and started chasing after him, right out of the building.

Caleb: "Follow Commander Video guys! We need to get out of here or we're all toast!"  
Boogerman: "I can... hardly... walk... Leave me here and save yourselves!"  
JM: "How generic, the save yourselves bullshit, we all know you're not that selfless, we're going to help you out of here so you can get your revenge on that detestable cunt who bit of your ballsack!"

The three valiant friends tried their hardest to get Boogerman out to safety. He used JM and Caleb's shoulders to help him walk around. While Waluigi was doing his hardest to try and stop the fire from spreading. Meanwhile outside, Commander Video and the Fire-Loving Fuckface were outside of the tree. Commander Video broke the flamethrower with one kick and then the Pyro broke a mailbox and made it his Postal Pummeler! He attacked Commander Video with it and seemed enraged at the loss of his tool of destruction!

Commander Video: "Woah easy there... Can't we just talk this out like gentlemen?"  
Scout: "Oh crap... What's the Pyro doing here? "  
Commander Video: "You know this guy?"  
Scout: "You bet my baseball bat I do! This guy is a heartless destroyer of lives man! We gotta get him back in Dick Diving Dungeon, where he must have escaped from!"  
Commander Video: "Alright let's finish this guys reign of terror!"

Scout got out his bat and Commander Video got out his fists and tried to knock him out, then the Pyro got his hands like he was about to do a Kamehameha but instead he did a mini fire hadoken which burned the scout to a crisp and killed him.

Commander Video: "How could you be so heartless? Do you have any awareness of what's happening?"

The Pyro shrugged his shoulders then got a Flare Gun of his back and fired it, It was a direct it and it burned Commander Video's torso! He was on the floor in pain!  
Meanwhile back in the Condom Tree, JM, Caleb, Boogerman and Waluigi were in a dire situation! Fire was surrounding the bravehearted Waluigi who was trying to buy time for Boogerman and his two rescuers to get to safety, unfortunately things weren't going well for them either. The tree was collapsing around them, and bits were falling above their heads.

Caleb: "JM, you and Boogerman continue to the exit, I have to help my friend Waluigi!"  
JM: "Alright then, good luck."  
Boogerman: "What are you waiting for.. We have to keep up the pace JM"  
JM: "Oh okay, sorry"

Caleb dashed over to where Waluigi was, both of them were finding it hard to breathe but Caleb had an ace up his sleeve. Literally. He was going to cheat in poker with it. Waluigi panicked as the fire came ever closer. Then Waluigi reached down his pockets and felt something, something that could help save both Waluigi and Caleb from their certain doom! He unzipped his pants and did a massive cumshot! It cleared a path in the fearsome fire and he quickly sprinted over to where a cum-covered Caleb was standing.

Caleb: "WHAT THE FUCK, I'M COVERED IN JIZZ! WHAT THE FUCK!"  
Waluigi: "Dude shut up, we have more important things to worry about, like this fucking building falling down on our heads, LET'S GO"  
Caleb: "But what will the others think!"  
Waluigi: "They won't give a shit, they only care if you're alive!"  
Caleb: "Keep thinking that man, keep thinking that"  
Waluigi: "DUDE FUCKING MOVE WE HAVE NO TIME TO TALK ABOUT STUPID SHIT!"

Waluigi grabbed Caleb's hand and rushed over to the nearest exit, then the unthinkable happened a piece of rubble hit Waluigi in the back of the head.

Caleb: "NOO! Dude are you okay, oh god this is all my fault for all those stupid comments I was making! There's blood, this doesn't look good... Hopefully he's just passed out..."

Caleb dragged Waluigis limp lifeless body across the floor, hoping to get him out to the safety of the outside, Can our hero safely maneuver him and Waluigi outside, How will Commander Video cope against the crazy Pyromaniac and will JM and Boogerman make it out in time, all these answers and more will be revealed in the next Scrotum Ball!


	2. Scrotum Ball - Episode 2

**Scrotum Ball - Episode 2: The Mysterious Hawk**

Last time on Scrotum Ball, Our heroes were playing some poker, unfortunately their peaceful evening was ruined by the gay cunt, Devlin Lee! A twisted entity hired by the fiendish faggot burned down their poker house with them inside, Commander Video was wounded by this Pyromaniac and Boogerman was still in pain after having his balls bitten off! Everyone was fighting for their life, and things are about to heat up even more!

JM: "Boogerman! We're out! We made it"  
Boogerman: "Thank the heavens... But where are Waluigi and Caleb?"  
JM: "I don't know! I'll go back and you stay here, you can't play hero in your condition!"  
Boogerman: "Alright then, good luck my friend... I'll get away from here unless any rubble falls down."  
JM: "Stay safe!"

As JM heads into the crumbling building, Commander Video his holding on for his life! Shot by the Pyro's flare gun he is down on the ground in pain.

Commander Video: "Hey dude... Please don't... Finish me off."

The Pyro stood there blankly looking into his face through his Gas Mask. He raised his Postal Pummeler and gave a thumb up to Commander Video.

Commander Video: "What are you doing, what exactly is through your mind?"

The Pyro swung his weapon down to the ground, this did fatal damage to Commander Video he then made some grunts. Meanwhile, back in the poker club, Caleb was still dragging a lifeless Waluigi out of the building.

Caleb: "Who's that over there? Oh no... It couldn't be that Pyro Penis Poophead again..."  
JM: "Don't worry man, it's just me!"  
Caleb: "JM! Help me get Waluigi out of here! He's taken some serious damage!"

JM and Caleb got to either side of Waluigi and carried him out with haste, luckily they made it out in time, now the only question on their minds was is if Waluigi is still alright.

JM: "Let's see here, we gotta check for a pulse before anything, come on Waluigi, you can make it through this!"  
Boogerman: "Can I have some help please?"  
Caleb: "I'm sorry but I don't particularly want to fiddle around down there, sorry bro..."  
JM: "Don't be so selfish Caleb, He's in agony!"  
Caleb: "You just want me to touch his cock!"  
JM: "You already have a cum-covered face!"  
Boogerman: "Enough of your blathering! I want some help!"

Our heroes were all beat up after this unfortunate chain of events, but the one in the most danger is not Boogerman or Waluigi, but actually Commander Video, he was holding on for dear life as the evil tyrant pyromaniac has his life in his hands.

The Pyro lifted his lethal weapon for one last deadly attack, then from nowhere his head was cleanly decapitated.

Commander Video: "What the... Oh gosh, I was saved?"

A feminine figure wearing a tight leather jacket and pants gracefully landed beside Commander Video, she had a Red Scarf flowing in the gentle breeze and long straight hair, she knelt down and tried to help him out.

Commander Video: "Who... Are you?"  
Hawk: "My name is Hawk Feuer, that is all you must know about me, I'm looking for a gay fag by the name of Devlin Lee, but looks like I was late... I wish you a fast recovery but I must be off, farewell."  
Commander Video: "Thank you... I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you."  
Hawk: "Nah, it's quite alright, that was pathetically easy, I could play you a song on my violin, it stimulates the body to repair itself, it can't cure aids or regenerate limbs but it can heal anything the body could normally take care of."

The girls takes out a violin from her back and plays a soothing melody, Commander Video starts to feel less pain and his hands get the strength to push himself up from the ground, then Hawk puts out her hand and he grabs it and she pulls him up.

Hawk: "So I guess we'll be going our seperate ways."  
Commander Video: "No! Wait, my friends and I could use your help, we're after that faggoty cunt aswell!"  
Hawk: "Hmm, I guess I could tag along."  
Commander Video: "Well let's locate those guys, and we can discuss our infomation about that cocksucker."

Commander Video and the mysterious new girl, Hawk, set of in search of Boogerman, Waluigi, JM and Caleb.

Caleb: "Alright... Look's like I'm going in"  
JM: "This is priceless, where's my fucking camera!"  
Caleb: "Shut up fag!"

Caleb was staring at Boogermans green moldy cock with disgust, then Commander Video and Hawk came running toward them!

Hawk: "Wow what the fuck is going on here, I like yaoi but this is just odd..."  
JM: "He came on his face!"  
Boogerman: "NO I DIDN'T, I HAVE NO FUCKING TESTICLES!"  
Hawk: "Woah, what... I guess you don't on closer inspection... Ow man, what happened?"  
Boogerman: "THAT CUNTY FAGGOT DEVLIN LEE! I WILL DESTROY HIM AFTER DOING THIS!"  
Hawk: "Easy there, I understand your pain, I had my best friend taken away from me thanks to him, I want to get my revenge too, but it's not going to be that easy, first of, we have to track him down, and also you need to go to the ambulance immediately, there was a fire so ambulances and firetrucks will be arriving shortly, we'll get you fixed up."

JM pulled Caleb away from the others and spoke in a whisper to him.

JM: "You sure we can trust this chick?"  
Caleb: "I think so, but damn is she hot, such maturity and mystery at the same time."  
JM: "She's way out of your league bro."  
Caleb: "So was Karina according to you, so I guess she is, but I never said I wanted to fuck her did I?"  
JM: "I guess, Karina is mine by the way, once we rescue her from the King of Cunts."  
Caleb: "Whatever dude."

A tune started playing, it was Hawks healing song, she was trying to bring Waluigi back to health and ease Boogermans sore undercock areas.

Boogerman: "What a lovely girl,not like the swagfag whores we have today.."  
Hawk: "Aw, I'm flattered, you're not so bad yourself."  
Commander Video: "Guys! Waluigi is waking up!"  
Hawk: "Despite my tune, they'll both have to still go for a full check up, I can hear the ambulances now, let's head over there."

Everyone walked over or was carried to the ambulances, Waluigi and Boogerman went aboard and Commander Video went in with them for moral support and to update the others on their progress, Hawk, JM and Caleb waved goodbye.

Caleb: "So what now?"  
Hawk: "Well, I came out here to visit my friend but now she's gone I have nowhere to stay."  
JM: "Come to our place, we have a little apartment together, you should come along!"  
Caleb: "We could all use a shower after that, to save time how about we go together, Hawk?"  
Hawk: "Nice try, but I'll go alone, you have to be alot more subtle than that to get me."  
JM: "He's never been smooth with the ladies, if it wasn't for his sexy british accent he'd less pussy than Luigi!"  
Caleb: "Yeah well you get less pussy than Yamcha! Atleast Luigi gets Daisy!"  
Hawk: "Calm down guys, let's just head home and discuss this later."

As our heroes are separated, JM and Caleb take the elusive newcomer, Hawk back to their home, but can she really be trusted? And how will Commander Video, Boogerman and Waluigi fair in hospital, find out in the next episode of Scrotum Ball!


	3. Scrotum Ball - Episode 3

**Scrotum Ball - Episode 3: Gabe's Rage**

Last time on Scrotum Ball, Our heroes met with the mysterious youth, Hawk, who saved Commander Video's life in the face of danger! Boogerman, Waluigi and Commander Video all ride an ambulance to a local hospital, while JM, and Caleb take Hawk back to their apartment!

JM: "Time to get in my swagmobile!"

Hawk: "It's a fucking Fiat Panda..."  
Caleb: "Old ladies car, haha!"  
JM: "Atleast I am dedicated enough to get my permit, unlike you!"  
Caleb: "Hey, I'm working on it!"  
Hawk: "So um, What's the hold up, can you like open the car so we can go?"  
JM: "Sure... I'm just trying to find my freaking keys..."  
Caleb: "Didn't you leave your bag in reception?"  
JM: "OH FUCK! NOO MY FUCKING 3DS WAS IN THERE!"  
Caleb: "Heh nope, I put it on charge at home, it was on two bars."  
JM: "Oh my... I usually don't like you doing that shit but thanks alot!"  
Hawk: "We still don't have your stinking keys, so what now?"  
Caleb: "We'll have to take the Limewood Underpass."  
JM: "Holy crap, that's going to take fucking ages."  
Caleb: "You need to lose a few pounds."  
JM: "Thanks bro, I know I do but atleast I work out at the gym, some of us aren't blessed with the ability to eat constant shit and do nothing and still be thinner than Waluigi's erect penis."  
Hawk: "Well then, can we just get going please?"

JM, Hawk and Caleb walk toward their destination, It was rather uneventful, just a twenty minute work on a linear path, then they surfaced on the otherside of town.

Caleb: "Well that was fun, Hey we might as well eat out tonight, I'm not in the mood for cooking."  
JM: "First time we'll be eating out, Hawk... I mean eating out with Hawk."  
Hawk: "Don't think I didn't catch that one!"

Hawk slapped JM on the cheek, It left a nasty red mark.

JM: "Wow, I legitimately expected Caleb to be the first to get bitch slapped..."  
Caleb: "Glad it wasn't, that looks painful!"  
Hawk: "I'm sure you'll feel that burn sometime soon, haha."  
JM: "I'd insert something to make Caleb feel dunked on but my face might get extra hurts,"  
Caleb: "Extra hurts indeed my friend."  
Hawk: "Do you two get on well, you always seem to be on each other's back."  
Caleb: "THAT SOUNDS RIDICULOUSLY GAY!"  
JM: "That's what I was going to say."  
Hawk: "Just answer my question."  
JM: "Nah, we're fine, we don't take offence to what we say about each other."

Hawk and the two boys talked as they searched for a place to get a tasty meal for the night, meanwhile in Limewood Hospital, Boogerman and Waluigi were having their checkups after obtaining some nasty injuries in the fire, Commander Video also has a check up after his run in with the Pyro.

Commander Video: "Thanks for the aid, doc!"  
Medic: "No problem, It was a necessary procedure!"  
Commander Video: "How are the others doing?"  
Medic : "They should be fine!"  
Commander Video: "That's good to hear!"  
Medic : "You get some rest, You won't be let out until tomorrow morning."  
Commander Video: "Alright, thanks."

The Medic got up and went to the next room where Boogerman and Waluigi were being assessed, Commander Video was in a room with other recovering patients, he slept peacefully after his chaotic day.

Medic: "Hello boys!"  
Boogerman: "Hey doc!"  
Medic: "Shhh, Ze baby is asleep!"  
Boogerman: "Huh?"  
Medic: "Purple guy."  
Boogerman: "Oh yeah, I'm sorry!"  
Medic: "About your balls... They cannot be restored... Whoever did this to you is a very big douchebag."  
Boogerman: "I will be the one to end his puny life, If it's the last thing I do!"  
Medic: "I can modify you to be the ultimate killing machine!"  
Boogerman: "Sounds odd but... I can't lose much else after having my ballsack bitten of!"  
Medic: "This will enhance your fighting power to a new level, I used this technique on the Heavy Weapons Guy, it's worked wonders for him!"

The Medic held Boogermans hand and pointed toward a locked door.

Medic: "Come zis way, Let's study medicine"  
Boogerman: "Well okay then..."

The two went into the Medics secret lab, what will happen in there is anyones guess, but it won't be pretty! Meanwhile in the streets of Limewood, Hawk, JM and Caleb were waiting in line at McDonalds.

Hawk: "Come on, why here?"  
JM: "It's not that bad, people make it sound like it's the same taste as Gabe Newell's ballsack!"  
Gabe: "What'd you say about me!"  
JM: "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IT'S GABE, GET YOUR ASS OUT THE TOILET CALEB!"  
Hawk: "Holy shit!"  
JM: "So Gabe, when is episode 3?"  
Hawk: "Dude, you don't want to enrage the Gabe!"  
Ronald McDonald and two girls connect by Onion Ring straps came over to see if this talk of Gabe being here was true, One of the girls was a complete whore was loved Ronalds white clown cock up her loose vagina, the other was a more quieter girl, she seemed totally out of place.

Ronald: "Gabe!"  
Gabe: "Hello! I'm here to eat everything here!"  
Ronald: "I don't think we can do that, sorry!"  
Gabe: "I'll do what I want!"

Gabe shoulder barged Ronald, than Ronald threw him to his left, but it squished one of his sex slaves!

Ronald: "Oh no! That must've hurt, having a Gabe thrown on you!"  
Gabe: "Aww, What a mess, it's ruined my sweat-stained white polo shirt!"  
Ronald: "That's all you care about? MY BEST SEX SLAVE IS NOW DEAD, Megan stand back, but don't go, we're fucking tonight whether you like it or not!

Ronald ate the Onion Ring strap of Megan then got into a battle position, ready to fight Gabe! On episode 3, the man allergic to the number 3 will have the best fight in 69 years!

Hawk: "Hey girl, come sit on this table with us!"  
Megan: "Alright then."  
Hawk: "Don't worry about that weird pedo clown raping you, I think Gabe will destroy his ass!"  
JM: "Finally! Caleb you're here! It's Gabe VS Ronald, this is going to be the most badass shit ever!"

The fight was about to start! Ronald was shining his shoes and Gabe was combing his greasy hair, this would be the most epic fight ever! Gabe used his old shoulder barge technique and Ronald delivered a kick to his stomach! His foot got lost in his fat flabs then Gabe punted Ronald down to the ground with his fists! He then jumped up and belly flopped on Ronald, every bone in the poor clowns body was crushed, this was an instant knockout, Gabe was the champion!

JM: "WOO THAT WAS BADASS! NOW MAKE HALF LIFE 3!"  
Caleb: "Or episode 3!"  
Gabe: "No! I need to make more hats on Team Fortress 2!"  
Caleb: "Wow... Okay then."

Gabe teleported out of the store with his mystical fat powers, Hawk, Caleb and JM ate their dinner and Megan sat there staring out the window.

Hawk:" Hey Megan, I have some spare food, wanna eat?"  
Megan: "Okay... Thanks."  
Hawk: "I know you had a hard time with Ronald, and I want you to try and forget about it and stay with me!"  
Megan: "Alrighty, Thanks for being so kind!"  
Hawk: "You can sleep at these guy's houses, I'm sure it'd be okay with them!"  
The group of four finished their dinner and went back on route to JM and Calebs apartment., Hawk took Megan with them as they all agreed they'd try and help her recover from the mental scars left by Ronald McDonald's fuckfests with her!

Caleb: "You can go on the couch with Hawk, I don't mind if you stay there for awhile."  
Megan: "Thank you."  
Hawk: "We all had an exhausting day today, I'm sure we'll all flop down once we're at home."

Caleb, Hawk and JM seem to have made a new friend, and so has Boogerman, how will he cope with the radical new changes the Medic proposes will happen to his body after his crazy operation! Find out on the exciting episode of Scrotum Ball!


	4. Scrotum Ball - Episode 4

**Scrotum Ball - Episode 4: Boogerman's Assignment**

Last time on Scrotum Ball! Boogerman was being altered by the medic to become an ultimate fighting machine, meanwhile in McDonalds, Caleb, JM and Hawk witnessed the most badass fight ever, Gabe Newell versus Ronald McDonald himself!

Caleb: "Finally! We're home!"  
JM: "Yay, now Hawk and Megan, you're ladies so you go in the kitchen and cook us something nice!"  
Megan: "Okay... I will if you want."  
Caleb: "Nah, Megan don't worry about it, you sit down and relax and I'll help Hawk with cooking!"  
Hawk: "I'm not fucking cooking, I need to find out where Devlin Lee is at!"  
Caleb: "Wait why the fuck do we need to cook shit, WE JUST WENT TO MCDONALDS!"  
JM: "Well shit, Just make us some toast or something."  
Caleb: "TOAST!"  
Hawk: "Toast? Seems like a good snack."  
Caleb: "Toast is turbo-orgasmic, It's so good!"  
JM: "Yeah whatever, I'm going to play one of my many fighting games based on animes, bye bitches."  
Megan: "I'll sit down and watch I guess."

As our heroes settle down for a peaceful night, Something much less peaceful is going on elsewhere in Limewood. The Medic tirelessly works on making Boogerman as strong as he possibly can be!

Medic: "Time to wake up, little man!"  
Boogerman: "Woah, what the..."  
Medic: "I gave you the testicles of a Baboon my good friend!"  
Boogerman: "Holy shit..."  
Medic: "This payment isn't free, and don't think I did this from the goodness of my heart."  
Boogerman: "How much money?"  
Medic: "Oh, I don't need money, I need a favour done."  
Boogerman: "That is?"  
Medic: "A group of genetic engineers and trying to make the perfect sexdolls, you may think this is all well and good but they're collecting innocent females and well... using them for spare parts."  
Boogerman: "That sounds bad."  
Medic: "It's a disgrace to science and it must be stopped, with you new power I believe you can stop this, alone."  
Boogerman: "But what about Devlin Lee, I want my revenge."  
Medic: "Take care of these sick assholes then take care of Devlin Lee, can you do that for me?"  
Boogerman: "Sure."

The Medic and Boogerman have sealed a deal. Boogerman will attempt to stomp out a group of horny nerds, for payment of his special operation. Meanwhile back in the main hospital, Waluigi and Commander Video are busy recovering, and in the morning they'll meet up with the rest of the gang.

Caleb: "Here comes the toast!"  
JM: "Sweet leave it on the table for me and Megan.  
Caleb: "Alright."  
Megan: "Thanks."  
Caleb: "I was talking with Hawk and we think when we're going to confront Devlin Lee you're going to stay here with Waluigi."  
JM: "Keep her out of trouble, the last thing we'd want is her getting upducted by that faggoty cocksucker.  
Caleb: "Exactly, now right now, Hawk is trying to pinpoint his location, and it'd appear he is a manager of a gay strip club, so we'll raid it tomorrow evening.".  
JM: "That's a massive surprise huh? What the fuck else would he do for a job?"  
Caleb: "Haha, you have a point."  
Megan: "Why can't I go?"  
Caleb: "Well Waluigi would want company, he's not going to be in fit shape so we thought he'd stay here with you, and I'm simply looking out for you, I don't want you to get involved in this."  
Megan: "Okay."

Hawk walks into the room with a laptop in her arms and puts it on the table.

Hawk: "I found him."  
Caleb: "Sweet, I discussed the plan, I think Megan will be okay with staying."  
Megan: "Just stay safe you guys, If anything happens Waluigi and I will pick up the pieces."  
Caleb: "You can do that if things go awful, but I doubt it will, He's outnumbered and outclassed."  
JM: "We don't know guys, I think it's best we don't underestimate him, he could have all sorts of people working for him, but yes, Megan you stay here, but there's no way I'm missing this."  
Caleb: "So, It'll be Me, you , Hawk and Commander Video if he's up to it."  
Hawk: "Yeah, apparently Boogerman is running some errands, and he'd be the first guy you'd expect too want to crush that cunt."

As Hawk, JM and Caleb prepare for the showdown with Devlin Lee, Commander Video is making a fast recovery, it seems likely he'll be able to aid our heroes in the fight with this massive douchenozzle!

Boogerman: "So, I'm ready to go?"  
Medic: "Yup, I wish you luck my friend."  
Boogerman: "Thank you."

Boogerman goes to the closest toilet and slips down there, the sewers and pipes are his favourite mode of transport. Just like seamen is HIV's favourite mode of transport.

Medic: "Let's just hope he can do this, archimedes my beautiful bird."

As the Medic wishes Boogerman the best of luck in his attack on the horny geneticists. Our heroes are preparing for their encounter with the infamous Devlin Lee!

Boogerman was closing in on the address that the Medic told him to go, he was slipping and sliding in the pipes until he arrived in the toilet of the place he was warned about, the Project Sexdoll Laboratories, he snuck out of the door of the toilet he arrived in and peeked around the corridor, it was empty and quiet. He went over to a staircase and looked down, there he saw many girls being marched up the stairs by two men.

Dr. Francis: "Woo, we got some good ones today!"  
Guard: "Yes, very nice Deelin."  
Dr. Francis: "You're NOT to call me by my first name, I'm called Dr. Francis, you moron!"  
Guard: "I'm sorry... Doctor?"  
Dr. Francis: "IT'S SIR! THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!"  
Guard: "Sir! I'm sorry, I saw a green figure up there, at the top, he's not wearing one of our uniforms."  
Dr. Francis: "Stop trying to pussy out, I will punish you hard with my BBC!"  
Guard: "OH GOD! NO! HAVE MERCY!"  
Dr. Francis: "Me and you tonight, you have no say in the matter!"

Boogerman hid away from sight, after overhearing he'd been spotted, he went back in the toilet and locked the door, he didn't want to risk being seen. The girl and the two men walked up the stairs and their footsteps carried on past the toilet to the room at the end of the corridor.

Dr. Francis: "Sir! We have new material!"

Boogermans body was shaking, then suddenly, he burst out the toilet and confronted them head on.

Dr. Francis: "Who's this?"  
Dr. Lovence: "An intruder? But how this, this plan is secret, the public shouldn't be objecting."  
Boogerman: "The medic told me."  
Dr. Francis: "What a traitor, his conversation with our supreme boss is what caused this entire project, I guess he feels like he's to blame for all this, so he left, but he vowed he'd keep this to himself... Oh dear. What a fool!"  
Dr. Lovence: "Shall we hire one of our boys to take care of him."  
Dr. Francis: "Hey generic guard who is so lame he doesn't have a name, that's see how you fare against our intruder, shall we?"  
Guard: "Okay sir!

The Guard ran forward to Boogerman, and Boogerman waited there, motionless. Then he unzipped his pants and used his Uber-Balls as space hoppers, he bounced up to about 7 feet then had a powerful downward thrust into the Guards face. Then Boogerman took a massive fart in his face and the Guards face fell off.

Dr. Francis: "Heh, not bad. but let's see how you fare against one of us, a true nigga! We might be a bit more than you can handle!"  
Dr. Lovence: "You show him the true power of a nigga, Deelin!"  
Dr. Francis: "I shall! First allow me to eat my Watermelon  
Boogerman: "You guys are just nigga nerds, you're nothing special!"  
Dr. Francis: "I wouldn't be so sure my friend."

Boogerman was in a bland white hallway staring face to face with two genetic engineers, who also claim to be strong fighters! Meanwhile JM, Hawk and Caleb prepare for the fight with Devlin Lee! How will our heroes handle Devlin Lee and how will Boogerman do in his task set by the Medic? Find out in the next action-packed episode of Scrotum Ball!


	5. Scrotum Ball - Episode 5

Last time on Scrotum Ball! Boogerman entered a laboratory where the perfect sexdoll is in the works. By the request of the Medic, Boogerman has been given the task of shutting down this Project! Unfortunately for our Green Hero he was staring into the face of two niggas who meant business! Meanwhile JM, Caleb and Hawk prepare to meet with Commander Video so they can finally confront Devlin Lee!

Dr. Francis: "I'll crush this idiot sir."  
Dr. Lovence: "Go ahead."

Dr. Francis slowly stepped closer to Boogerman, then, Boogerman lunged and headbutted Dr. Francis who swiftly dodged and delivered a kick directly to the head.

Boogerman: "FUCK, these balls are weighing me down!"  
Dr. Francis: "That's quite alright, We'll take them..."  
Boogerman: "NO! They belong to a fucking Baboon!"  
Dr. Francis: "Nothing wrong with a little experimenting."

Boogerman side-stepped and elbowed Dr Francis in the balls.

Dr. Francis: "Fuck... Don't get a man down there, that's low."  
Boogerman: "You think I care."

Boogerman punched Dr. Francis in the face repeatedly then Dr. Lovence ran up to Boogerman and chopped at his neck. Boogerman was fazed by this but not down, he counterattacked but it was blocked by Dr. Lovence, then Dr. Francis pinned him to the ground and injected him with a sleeping sedative.

Dr. Francis: "I didn't need your help."  
Dr. Lovence:" It didn't seem like you had it covered, I didn't want you getting hurt."  
Dr. Francis: "Well, we got some new toys to play with, let's try this out!"  
Dr. Lovence: "Poor little Green Man, there'll be nothing left."

The cruel doctors operated on Boogerman through the early hours, while our heroes slept, and then morning came, you know what else came, well a shitload of guys who were having a morning fap.

Hawk: "Oi lazy cunts, wake up!"  
Caleb: "Uhh, I'm still tired..."  
Hawk: "You won't be after I light your pubes on fire!"  
Caleb: "Oh... I guess I'll get up then."  
Hawk: "Good boy!"  
Caleb: "I'll go take a shower, You can get JM up!"  
Hawk: "That shouldn't be so hard."

Hawk walks over to the sink and fills up a bottle of water, then she walks over to where a peacefully sleeping JM is snoring away, she then gets ready to pour it all over his face.  
Caleb: "Come on! That's a little harsh!"  
Hawk: "It'll be worth it."  
Caleb: "Well I guess I'll watch, then I'm going in the shower, feel free to join me in there!"  
Hawk: "Didn't you already use that lame pickup line... also, I haven't taken back what I said about lighting your pubes on fire."  
Caleb: "Woah okay there, I was joking."  
Hawk: "Let's just wake up this lazy fag."

Hawk pours the water over the sleeping JM, who then jumps out of bed extremely pissed off.

JM: "WHAT THE HELL!"  
Caleb: "Hahahaha! This is too funny."  
Hawk: "Worth it, haha!"  
JM: "Dude, we gotta take today seriously, I was just getting my rest"  
Hawk: "Sure you were."  
JM: "I need a nice hot shower now."  
Caleb: "NOOO, FUCK YOU I'M GOING IN THERE FIRST!"  
JM: "But I'm freezing cold!"  
Caleb: "Hawk can fix that, she'll light your pubes on fire!"  
Hawk: "Well he hasn't done much to piss me off today."  
JM: "Haha, thanks!"  
Hawk: "Just get ready guys, Commander Video and Waluigi and coming here in a few hours."

As our heroes prepare for the ultimate showdown with the King of Cunts, Devlin Lee, Commander Video and Waluigi prepare to meet up with JM, Caleb and Hawk who will be assisting Commander Video in the fight, Waluigi and Megan will stay behind, let's just hope they don't get up to anything naughty while our heroes are away fighting!

Commander Video: "What a dull bus journey, the music on the radio is total crap, this fucking Swag FM is queer, I love me some chiptunes though."  
Waluigi: "Wahahaha, not at all biased are you! Not from a rhythm game with loads of chiptunes, are you?"  
Commander Video: "I guess, but this swag stuff is dumb."  
Waluigi: "It's just a faze the world is going through, it'll be over quicker than Luigi in bed with a girl!"  
Commander Video: "Yeah, oh sweet man, we're almost at our bus stop, then a short walk to meet them!"

Fresh off the bus, Commander Video and Waluigi walk too the apartment that the rest of our heroes are!

JM: "Look's like they're here!"  
Caleb: "Yay, let's let them in!"

Caleb opens the door for Commander Video and Waluigi, who then enter, Caleb and JM discuss what they have the planned and both Commander Video and Waluigi are fine with what they've been set to do.

Caleb: "So, all in JM's swagmobile! Hawk can go in the front because she actually know's where we're going."  
Commander Video: "Aren't you guy's all 14? How can you drive?"  
Caleb: "Well, we don't need no rule, fuck da police."

Commander Video: "Fair enough."  
JM: "He's going to be shocked to see that we're not dead!"  
Caleb: "Haha, yup!"  
Hawk: "I just want my friend back."  
Caleb: "Hey Hawk, if you don't mind sharing, can you tell us what exactly happened before you met us."  
Hawk: "Alright then, basicly I was visiting a friend called Christine, she's not my bestest friends ever, that'd be someone back in my homeland, but we're pretty damn close. We were chilling out then Devlin Lee came, him by himself is no problem right? But he had someone else there, who looked like he did steroids or something."  
Caleb: "Hey! He told us about that, something about how he does Fag-Jitsu and his boyfriend who does Steroids could destroy us in a fight or some shit."  
Hawk: "Well, chances are he'll be here this time too, so stay alert, anyway he was so strong he punched me out the window, after that experience I promised myself I'd get stronger and track that faggot down."  
Caleb: "You think we stand a chance against this guy?"  
Hawk: "Well, I've been training hard, hopefully not for nothing!"  
JM: "Let's get going!"  
Hawk: "Yeah, let's finish this."

Our foursome of epic are on their way to the Gay Stripclub that Devlin Lee owns, can they end his reign of terror and faggotry once and for all? Find out in the next Scrotum Ball!


	6. Scrotum Ball - Episode 6

******Scrotum Ball - Episode 6: White Van Ambush**

On the last episode of Scrotum Ball! Boogerman was defeated at the hands of a pair of niggas! Meanwhile Hawk, JM, Caleb and Commander Video are mere minutes away from the faggoty fiend, Devlin Lee!

JM: "I'm kinda nervous, I really don't want to lose my ballsack"  
Caleb: "Hawk plans on finishing this off quickly."  
JM: "What about his boyfriend that does steroids?"  
Caleb: "Oh yeah, I forgot about him."  
Hawk: "JM, pull in here, we'll have to walk down that alley and we're there!"  
JM: "Okay!"  
Commander Video; "Let's do this!"  
Caleb: "My body is ready."

JM parks the car on a pull in near an alleyway, then they get out, all ready for action.

JM: "Hawk, do you wanna go first."  
Hawk: "Sure, I'll lead the way"

Hawk walks down the alleyway, with three followers behind her, she then knocks on the door, there is a pause, and then it opens.

Hawk: "Hello, we're here to see Devlin Lee."  
Juan Jr: "He's gone off to see his black buddies."  
Hawk: "Oh, any idea when he'll be back?"  
Juan Jr: "Within the hour, I'd imagine!"  
Hawk: "Mind if we wait here."  
Juan Jr: "Sure."  
Hawk: "Alright boys, come in!"  
Juan Jr: There are more of you?"  
Hawk: "Yup."  
Caleb: "That's right little Mexican guy, there is."  
Juan Jr: "Umm, I'm not sure if I like this, you guys seem a little fishy to me."  
JM: "That's just Hawk's vagina!"

Hawk turned round a slapped JM round the face, showing her strength to Juan Jr.

JM: "Oww that hurt! I was joking!"  
Hawk: "I'm sorry."  
Juan Jr: "What was that... so fast and powerful... Something seems odd."  
Hawk: "Just a girls anger reflexes..."  
Juan Jr: "There's something more, I've been doing guard duty for some time, and I know you guys aren't here for a job application."  
Hawk: "So other people have come after him after he abducts their loved ones?"

Juan Jr was shocked, He realized they were here too get their revenge and he then pulled a smirk of confidence.

Hawk: "Judging from your face, I'd say I'm correct.  
Juan Jr: "Oh yes you are, but you're out of luck, look who's at the door!"

Devlin Lee was standing out in the breezy outside air, he kicked Commander Video down and stepped on him, spitefully, putting as much pressure as he could, trying to hurt him. JM then rushed over to his friend's aid and shoulder barged the faggot off his friend!

Devlin Lee: " So you guys didn't die in the fire, I'm surprised, that Karina girl was let free though, she had Mexican heritage, which my boss deemed useless, she's now working for me, we wouldn't want news of this spreading, would we?"  
Hawk: "Boss? You mean it's not you who wants these girls?"  
Devlin Lee: "I want girls, but up until I was recruited, I didn't have the resources I needed."  
Hawk: "Tell me, where is Christine?"  
Devlin Lee: "She was donated to a greater cause."  
Hawk: "Tell me, what is this greater cause?"  
Devlin Lee: "Come with me and I'll show you."  
Hawk: "My friends will come with us, I don't want anything weird happening."  
Devlin Lee: "No, only you, I know that you're stronger than I am, so I wouldn't try anything on you, plus without me you'll never find out what's happening to your friend."  
JM: "This is obviously a trap! He's blackmailing you!"  
Hawk: "But, if we take him out now, we'll never know."

Caleb pulls JM aside, and talks quietly so Devlin Lee can't hear.

Caleb: "Don't worry, we can track her, she equipped us with tracking devices, we can help her."  
JM: "Alright bro."

Devlin Lee pulls JM's neck and drags him toward the entrance.

Devlin Lee: "Something you want to share with us?"  
JM: "What are you, my teacher?"  
Devlin Lee: "Oh, you're funny."  
JM: "I've had enough of you!"  
Hawk: "JM! I hate him too, but we have to do what he says."  
Devlin Lee: "Eager for a fight are we, Juan Jr can give you a nice battle."  
JM: "How about your boyfriend who does steroids?"  
Devlin Lee: "He left me after he found all the girls in my basement."  
JM: "Oh, so you're bi?"  
Devlin Lee: "Yes, problem? Look Hawk and I should be going."

Devlin walks out the door and calls for Hawk, who reluctantly follows him.

Hawk: "Bye guys, and don't just relax, you know you'll need to follow at a safe distance."  
Caleb: "Yup, we will do just that."  
Juan Jr: "No! I won't let you leave until Devlin Lee and his guest are out of sight!"  
Caleb: "That's fine with us."  
JM: "Yup."

Devlin Lee and Hawk walk to a dirty white van, he opens the back and lets her in, he then goes around to the driver's seat.

Devlin Lee: "How romantic, us two, sharing a nice car drive!"  
Hawk: "Shut it you, don't think this changes anything, I still hate your guts."  
Devlin Lee: "You shouldn't have let your curiosity about your friend take over your judgement, that's a mistake you'll never forget."  
Hawk: "What are you talking about?"  
Devlin Lee: "I was lying about my boyfriend with steroids leaving me, in fact, he's in the back with you now, and don't be shy Jacob Settles!"  
Hawk: "You mean that awful comedian faggot from Hawaii is your boyfriend!"  
Jacob: "You know who else is an awful comedian faggot from Hawaii?"  
Hawk: "No?"  
Jacob: "MY MOM!"  
Devlin Lee: "HAHAHA! THOSE JOKES ALWAYS CRACK ME UP."

While Hawk was confused at the shitty joke she just heard, Jacob used his super strength to constrict her and throw her in a dog cage.

Devlin Lee: "Hahaha! Excellent, Mario will be most pleased with this one, it fits all the categories!"  
Hawk: "You mean Super Mario? Why would he be doing this?"  
Devlin Lee: "NO! YOU FOOL, why it's Mario Gonsalves, our future president!"  
Hawk: "Sounds like a fag!"  
Devlin Lee: "Far from it, he wants the perfect sex doll!  
Hawk: "It's all starting to piece together..."  
Devlin Lee: "He's discovered what he truly wants, a real life futa!"  
Hawk: "I'm not becoming a futa!"  
Devlin Lee: "Ha, we don't know if he'll like you yet, but if he does, well you're going to be his bitch."  
Jacob: "Haha! This'll give us a promotion for sure!"  
Devlin Lee: "Yes it shall, and maybe I'll be able to have one of his earlier models for myself!"  
Hawk: "Earlier models? You mean there's more?"  
Devlin Lee: "Yes, we'll introduce you once we arrive"  
Hawk: "Why did you put me in this cage anyway?"

Devlin Lee; "You're a feisty one, we want to keep you contained."  
Jacob: "How far now?"  
Devlin Lee: "Just round this bend."

It seems our heroes didn't have the encounter they thought they would, Hawk is now in danger of becoming a horny mans wet dream, a futa, will like Hawk and attach a large set of cock and balls to her? Will JM, Caleb and Commander Video get there in time to save her and how is our green friend Boogerman fairing? Find out the answers to these questions in the next Scrotum Ball!


	7. Scrotum Ball - Episode 7

****** Scrotum Ball - Episode 7: The End of Devlin Lee**

Last time, on Scrotum Ball! Our heroes finally arrived for their rematch with the king of cunts, Devlin Lee! However, Devlin Lee didn't fight, but lured Hawk into his white van, she was then trapped in a cage, ready to see if she was able to become a futa, and she was desperately hoping the horny man, Mario Gonsalves didn't like her. Can our heroes save her in time? Find out now!

Caleb: "Let's get out of here."  
Juan Jr: "There's no way you'll find where Devlin Lee went!"  
Caleb: "You wanna bet?"  
JM: "Stop wasting time, everyone too the car!"

JM, Caleb and Commander Video raced down the alley and too the car, with their tracker on Hawk so they can see exactly where she was being taken, they all got in and started driving as fast as they could but there efforts might be in vain, as Devlin Lee has already arrived.

Devlin Lee: "We're here! Jacob, get the cage and follow me!"  
Boomerang Bro: "Hello, Devlin Lee! The boss wants too see you."  
Devlin Lee: "I want to see him too!"  
Boomerang Bro: "It's good you're so eager, alright you know where to find him."  
Devlin Lee: "Thank you."

Devlin Lee and Jacob carried the cage containing Hawk down to Mario Gonsalves office. Jacob waiting outside with the caged Hawk, while Devlin Lee went inside.

Devlin Lee: "Hello sir, we have some new material for you!"  
Mario: "Any gentatels removed this time?"  
Devlin Lee: "What are you talking about?"  
Mario: "Some middle aged man in a green suit came by, and claimed you bit of his testicles."  
Devlin Lee: "Yes, and what does that have to do with anything?"  
Mario: "Judging by the size of his cock, his cock and balls set would've been perfect for my futa."  
Devlin Lee: "I'm so sorry sir! I didn't know."  
Mario: "Well, what is this new material?"  
Devlin Lee: "Come in with her, Jacob!"  
Mario: "Ah, who do we have here in the cage, bring her closer."  
Hawk: "He's a nerdy nigga? Not what I was expecting."  
Mario: "She has that cute, innocent look. A little tomboyish. Perfect for my futa experiment."  
Devlin Lee: "So I'm forgiven for my mistake, sir?"  
Mario: "Yes, but no pay rise, you redeemed yourself but you won't be rewarded."  
Devlin Lee: "Fine then."  
Hawk: "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TOO ME!"  
Devlin Lee: "Never seen you freak out like this before.."  
Mario: "Now leave you two, you're no longer needed."

Devlin Lee and Jacob walk out the door, and head back to their van.  
Meanwhile, JM, Caleb and Commander Video close in to where Hawk is being held, they see a pedo white van, the number plate being 'D3VL1N' they were sure that belonged to him, and parked beside him, they got out the car and saw a door with a guard, it was the Boomerang Bro!

Caleb: "Did you see a fag called Devlin Lee come in here?"  
Boomerang Bro: "Why yes, I did!"  
Caleb: "Where?"  
Boomerang Bro: "He went into the building for the people who works for, which is behind this door."  
Caleb: "Let us through."  
Boomerang Bro: "You're not authorize to come in."  
JM: "Haha, but we're authorized to kick your ass."  
Boomerang Bro: "HAH, Just try, you little faggot."

JM walked forward, approaching Boomerang Bro head on he then jumped up in the air and kicked the koopa in the stomach, the Boomerang Bro pulled out it's boomerang and threw it at JM, it was a direct hit and it hurt his arm, but as the Boomerang came back he jumped up again and kicked it right back to the sender.

JM: "Now that's what you call swaggy moves!"  
Caleb: "Not bad, haha!"  
Commander Video: "Let's go inside, it's unguarded now."  
Boomerang Bro: "HA! You thought I'd be down so easily?"  
Caleb: "I'll finish him off."

Caleb dashed toward him and kicked him over then chopped at his neck, knocking him out cold.

JM: "Sick moves, but I did all the work!"  
Caleb: "Yeah I guess so."  
JM: "Well, let's go inside."

JM opens the door, too see Devlin Lee and Jacob walking down the hall.

JM: "SHIT! Where's hawk?"  
Caleb: "I don't know!"  
Devlin Lee: "Ah, It's those stupid idiots from earlier!"  
JM: "Ugh, I hate this guy!"  
Caleb: "Same."

Devlin Lee pushes JM and Caleb out the doorway, outside too where an unconscious Boomerang Bro lays on the ground.

Devlin Lee: "So you beat up that weakling? Ha, well time to take on my boy, Jacob!"

Jacob stepped forward, and looked JM in the eye.  
JM: "No fair! He does steroids!"  
Devlin Lee: "I'm so confident he'll win, I'll let all three of you fight."  
JM: "Okay, you're going to regret doing this though."

JM, Caleb and Commander Video lined up, staring into Jacob's eyes, looking determined to win. Jacob taunted them to come, so Commander Video ran up and kicked him in the balls, but Jacob grabbed his leg then he pushed it directly up, Commander Video was in pain, but he was an athlete so it didn't hurt him too badly, then JM did a slide into his legs, causing Jacob to fall over, the Caleb did a cannonball on his face!

Devlin Lee: "Shit, I might have to get involved!"  
JM: "Do it fag."

Devlin Lee pushed Caleb of but then JM uppercut his ballsack! Devlin Lee was in agony and started flailing his arms at JM with frustration, it hurt but JM was blocking most of the hits. Caleb crushed Jacob's ballsack with his foot then Commander Video punched Jacobs face multiple times, his nose bled and he was knocked out.

JM: "So Devlin Lee, not so tough now are we?"  
Devlin Lee: "You're just cheating!"  
JM: "How? We destroyed your cunty boyfriend, now we're going to destroy you."  
Devlin Lee: "Not if I run away, I'll be safe inside!"  
Caleb: "You'll have to go through me!"  
Devlin Lee: "OH FUCK YOU!

Devlin Lee delivered a bone shattering punch too Caleb's stomach, who fell on the floor throwing up violently. JM then grabbed Devlin Lee's shirt and held him toward Commander Video who was holding Boomerangs Bro's boomerang, he then threw it and it cleanly sliced off Devlin Lee's head.

JM: "Finally, his reign of terror is over!"  
Caleb: "That was badass, but I feel like shit now..."  
Commander Video: "Aw too bad, we still need to go and find Hawk!"  
Caleb: "I'll come along, It's not like a bug or anything where I'll keep throwing up, just a one time thing."  
JM: "Here bro, take a tictac."  
Caleb: "Thanks man."

While JM, Caleb and Commander Video celebrate their victory over Devlin Lee, they know that this isn't the main objective, something much larger is going on!

Dr. Lovence: "Sir we are ready to start on this girl, according to our data this girl is called 'Shae Puente' and she lives down the south, but she doesn't look like she does."  
Mario: "None of that matters to me, I shall call her my Futastien!"  
Dr. Lovence: "Genius name sir, I'll start work on her right away, haha sleeping like a baby, she doesn't even know what's going to happen to her!"

Mario's evil scientists start work making Hawk, whose real name is revealed to be called Shae into a real life futa! Will our heroes get there in time or will she become Mario's perfect sex slave? Find out on the next Scrotum Ball!


End file.
